Pawn
by Raiyo
Summary: Thoughts of rejection drive people to extreames. Sometimes it is only then when the pieces of the puzzel finally fall into place. sasunaru boyslove semispoilers
1. The Note

Okay, I'm back with another story. You know I'm starting to doubt that I can write happy things.

Yes, this is the end. i'm not really planning anything more for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: shounen ai, spoilers for the part where sasuke leaves, bad grammar  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Pawn

by: Harushi Karsunaki

The night was uncharacteristically cold for Konoha and most of the villagers were fast asleep wrapped tightly in their warm blankets. In side of an apartment on the edge of town a shadow made its way through the window and into the room gazing intently at the room's blond owner. The blond boy, however, slept oblivious to the other presence in his room. The moon suddenly came out from the cloud it had been hiding behind and raven hair and charcoal eyes where illuminated.

Sasuke smiled softly as he brushed a stray hair from Naruto's face. The blond seemed to stir slightly and Sasuke quickly pulled his hand back. Naruto, after a few seconds, quieted down and the raven haired boy let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want Naruto to wake up, didn't want to see the disgust and rejection in those sky blue eyes.

He had decided that he was going with them. He had decided he would become orochimaru's loyal pawn. After all, he thought chuckling lightly to himself, he didn't have anything to live for anymore. He had long since given up on killing his brother and getting revenge. And, though at one time it had been all he wanted, it was a stupid idea.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He had graduated top of his class and was considered by many to be a genius. No Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew a lost cause when he saw one, and killing his brother was a lost cause. Sasuke was after something different now, but it was, like all the other things Sasuke had wanted, impossible to obtain. He was after Naruto's heart, a heart that beat for another, a heart that hated him. But still, even though sasuke knew it was impossible, he couldn't bear to stop trying.

He supposed this was love. Long ago he had told himself that he would never fall in love because he would never let anything get in the way of his revenge. Now, however, with thoughts of revenge long gone he had realized what his thoughts toward the blond baka really where. He had always passed these feelings off as hatred then as they got closer friendly rivalry, but now he realized that the feeling he had always felt for the baka was love. It hurt to be this close knowing he would never have what he craved for so badly. It was like showing a starving man food but having the food be on the other side of a sheet of glass.

He had tried to kill himself so many times, only to be stopped by a knock on the door or a the uchiha clan's remarkable healing abilities. Now though, he had a way to die and no one would be able to stop him. He could die and be at ease knowing that he would never have to deal with those feelings again.

With that thought the shadow rose and went over to the boy sleeping on the bed . He hesitated for a split second. Was he doing the right thing? Was dying the only way out. Yes, he decided. Yes it was. With that, he brought his lips down on Naruto's in what would his second and final kiss. Then he pulled out a small folded piece of paper from his pocket and laid it next to the boy. Without looking back he exited through the window and walked away in the moon light.

As Sasuke walked a blue eyed figure sadly touched his lips. Then crunching up the paper Sasuke left behind he said, choking back a sob, "you idiot...you idiot!" for Sasuke never knew the extent of the blonds feelings for him. And Naruto finally let the tears flow as the note he had crumpled fell to the floor, moonlight illuminating the note so the words were clearly visible:

Naruto-

I'm sorry for all the trouble this choice of mine will cause you.

I'm sorry Naruto.

I love you.

-Sasuke


	2. If Only

This is really short but I was in the naruto writing mood today. Its a bit suckey but I hope you like it. Read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------

If Only

By: Harushi Karasunaki

If only, back then I had run after you. If I had run then maybe... maybe you wouldn't have left. But we where both running back then. You where running away and I was running in the other direction. And all the time while we where running we never bothered to look back. How long, I wondered, had you been in love with me. Thinking back on It it should have been perfectly obvious. I guess I really am an Idiot like you said Sasuke. It must have hurt you to see me like that with Sakura. Why! Why didn't you say anything before.

Why was it me you loved and not Sakura or one of the other girls that are always crawling all over you. Why pick me? Little insignificant me. I'm a monster don't you know, so why Sasuke? But, no matter what the reason you had for loving me I want you to know my true feelings. I am not going to run away any more, Sasuke.

So now Sasuke I will make a promise to myself. I will bring you back it doesn't matter if it costs me my Life I will do whatever it takes. You don't have to run away anymore either Sasuke. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Because, Sasuke, I love you.


End file.
